Aftermath
by BritaChica
Summary: Season 4 fic. Continuing imediantly after 'Dog With Two Bones'. Obviously has spoilers.


Aftermath by Brita*Chica 

A/N: Season four. There will be a lot of these especially after April in America. Continuing from 'Dog With Two Bones'. If you have forgotten what happened (huh, noone will forget that episode) or you haven't seen it then here is what happened, (last chance to turn away from spoilers. Still here? Okay then): Talyn and Crais are dead. Rygel has gone to reclaim his throne. D' Argo has gone after Macton. Scorpius and Braca may be dead. Chiana has gone to find Nerri and the resistance. Stark is still missing. Jool, Pilot and some weird witch women (who has freaked all the fans out) are on Moya. Aeryn has gone off somewhere. Aeryn is pregnant from TalynJohn. John told Pilot to go after her and Moya was sucked into a wormhole. Crichton is left in the Farscape 1 module, all alone and the credits came up. Going on from that moment this fic will focus on the other characters as well. Please R/R! 

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

Dedication: To the Farscape scripts writers. May you, one day, not be hated by millions of fans. 

Chapter One: Wormhole

**Jool POV**

I screamed. Screamed like I had never screamed before. She was hurting me. I bet she knew that this was going to happen. Who was she anyway! Just some witch-type-cooking person. She still hadn't let go of me. Pilot was frantically pressing things on the panel and Moya was convulsing in pain. The witch women twisted my ear even more and I fainted. 

I woke up later on in my quarters. I sat on the bed for a few minutes nursing my headache. It was a frelling massive one as well. Then I realised that something might have happened to Pilot and Moya. I stood up. I sat back down again with a groan. I had never felt like this before. I felt like I had been hit by a couple of planets and then fired on by a command carrier. I would go and check on Pilot later. 

It was later. I decided to go see Pilot. 

"Are you okay?" I asked him. I could already see the answer. He looked barley conscious. I could see blood on him. I really didn't like blood. Moya was in bad shape as well. Pieces of her skin were hanging off and she smelt terrible. I noticed a DRD on the floor near me. It was motionless. I stepped backwards, away from it. I then stepped over it and went over to Pilot. 

"Jool..." 

"Yes, it's me Pilot. Are you okay." 

"Moya is weak. She has been badly damaged. Do you know where we are?" 

"No. I can go check if you want. Is there anything you need?" I asked him, tears in my eyes at how badly he was hurt. 

"Help. You have to find help for Moya." 

"How?" 

"There is something called Enans Dust. You must aquire this and spread it over Moya's wounds to help heal her. Please Jooloska." He asked me. 

I was about to go and get a transport pod when I realised that they probably wouldn't even be working. I looked out of the viewpoint and almost fell over. I could see trees. Actual trees. Moya must have landed on a planet. I made my way off her and through the trees. 

I felt someone grab me and the next thing I knew I had been knocked unconscious. 

"So, any bids for the Interon lady. I start the bids at 58 Hanlons. Anyone? Anyone?" 

"58." 

"64." 

"65." 

"79." 

"86." 

"193." I heard a voice from the crowd. A few of the other people grumbled that an off-worlder was allowed in at all but quickly silenced themselves once the guy looked round. 

"I have 193 Hanlons. Anyone want to go up to 194? Anyone? Anyone? Noone? Sold to Mr. Pilon for 193 Hanlons. That was the last lot of the evening people. Come back tomorrow for more items." The man standing above me said before I felt myself dragged away. 

"Another slave Mr. Pilon? You are getting through them quick." I heard a few people laugh at this comment. 

A while later my buyer flung me to the ground. He said a single word to me and pointed at the ground. "Dig." 

A/N: I know this was short but the next chapter should be longer. I also know that it is terrible but it should get better. 


End file.
